femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Coyle (Bones)
Julie Coyle (Megan Hilty) is the main villainess from "The Death of the Queen Bee," episode 5.17 of Bones (airdate April 15, 2010). She is a graduate of Burtonville High School, the same alma mater as Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan. Backstory Julie's brief backstory revealed a sinister past, as back in 1994, she formed a villainous alliance with fellow student Evelyn Simms to kill their fellow schoolmate Sarah Tidwyler. The evil students committed the murder due to the fact that they saw Sarah as an obstacle in their quest to win the affections of Brad Benson, and they killed her and dismembered the body in such a fashion to make it appear that a cannibal dubbed "The Butcher of Burtonville High" killed Sarah. Events After the murder, Julie and Evelyn made a pact to share Brad, but Brad ended up marrying Evelyn in the years that passed. Despite this, Julie patiently waited for what she considered her turn with Brad, but her patience became jealousy--to the point where she angrily confronted Evelyn while preparing for the reunion dance. Julie demanded "her turn" with Brad, and when Evelyn refused, Julie killed her "rival" by shoving onto a rack of metal stars--which Julie herself had made (among other decorations) for the dance. After the murder, the evil Julie dismembered Evelyn's body in the same fashion as Sarah's, and she cleaned up the scene to cover her tracks. Upon finding Evelyn's scattered parts, Brennan and Seeley Booth went to the dance as a married couple to find Evelyn's killer, with some help from police officer Becky Conway, who was Brennan's former lab partner. After learning that the stars were the murder weapon, Brennan asked janitor Ray Buxley who made them, with Buxley responding that it was Julie who made the stars and the other decorations. Meanwhile, Becky informed Booth and Brennan that Brad found out that Evelyn never made it to Nicaragua, and after seeing Julie comfort Brad, they deduced that Julie was Evelyn's killer. Becky handcuffed and arrested Julie, who confessed to killing not only Evelyn, but Sarah as well, while revealing that she and Evelyn killed Sarah together. The deranged villainess stated that it was supposed to be her turn to be with Brad, but Evelyn wouldn't give him up. As Julie was placed in the back of the police car, she was asking about Brad, still showing her obsession. Quotes *"Brad was mine. It was my turn to have him. (Booth: "I beg your pardon?") Evelyn and I made a pact in high school. We got rid of Sarah so we could share Brad. We had a pact! (Brennan: "Evelyn and you killed Sarah?") She was sleeping with Brad. He was ours; Evie had him first, and now it was my turn to have him. She wouldn't give him up." (Julie Coyle confessing to killing Evelyn Simms, and also revealing that she and Evelyn killed Sarah Tidwyler) Gallery Julie & Brad.png|Julie with Brad Benson Julie Reveal and Arrest.png|Julie's villainous reveal and arrest Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested